I Dream of Freedom: Nightmares of the Plague
by tisvana18
Summary: No one, Not even I could have fantasized the fragile bubble the Earth sat on, a bubble that when popped would seal the Earth to its fate..." Helena--Prologue, ZaTr, DaOCr, Character Death.
1. Prologue

_IMPORTANT WARNING READ BEFORE STORY: Okay so this is the third story. Reasons this is M._

_The Freaking Rating._

_Violence and Gore_

_Cussing (All thirteen)_

_Character Death, and Apocalyptic future._

_If you are under the age of AT LEAST 16 I strongly recommend NOT reading this, lest thee wish to_

_have HORRIBLE mental pictures, and an increased vocab in the cussing arts._

_And no this is NOT I am Legend. Song: Sweet Sacrifice--Evanescence_

**Prologue**

**Helena (This is ALL in her POV)**

This is how it ends. An apocalyptic world about to be pushed off the roof of an abandoned Hi-Skool by-

... I apologize to the reader, I have not meant to confuse you. Perhaps I should start at the beginning.

It was 7 years later after the Death of Quinn. Lon had sprouted up far past Zims and Tak, but that is another story.

That has no lips to tell at this time. It actually started a week ago...

....Yes exactly one week ago, To when no one, not even I, could have ever have fantasized the

fragile bubble the Earth sat on, a bubble when popped would seal the Earth's doomed fate. I couldn't have guessed the chain of events my own best friend could have set off that led to this. It started with one death and the rest...Fell like dominoes.

An 8 billion set line of dominoes.

Perhaps I should not summarize, but tell you it all as it happened.

**Prologue**

**Helena~One week earlier**

My eyes sparkled sitting at Zim and Tak's table, GIR in hand. I had great news, well maybe not

for Zim, but for me it was news that could have been in a nutshell...The best news EVER. I wanted

to tell Lon first, she was as human as it gets here (Other than GIR and Mimi, but one's with Tak, and

the other is leaving puddles of drool in my hand.) 6 years ago, we had finally graduated from Hi-Skool.

Zim and Tak had more time together and with Lon (I didn't care to ask what they do in their spare

time.) Over the years Lon had grown significantly taller, and better built for human activities, she

had even outgrown me on her 5th birthday. And apparently she had learned to be a moody insecure

teenager, and she pulled that off fabulously. (Because I can hear her and Zim argue from the Bakery..)

Tak happened to come up from the lab. She looked differently...She had freckles. "Helena?" She asked

surprised to see me sitting at her table. "Hi Tak!" I greeted. "Irk," Tak said nearly fainting. I ran over.

"Tak? Are you okay?" I asked her. She pushed me. "Don't badger me." She hissed. "I'm sorry..." I

apologized. Tak stood up as Lon walked in. "Hi mom, hi Helena" Lon greeted dully walking over to

the couch and pulling out a book (Funny that looks like what Lea would do...If she hadn't left)

"Guess what!" I greeted in response. Lon glared up and turned a page in her book. "Loraine is going to die?" Lon asked.

I blinked confused. "Who? Never mind, I don't want to know." I asked quickly.

"Try again." I growled. Lon looked at her book, back to me, back to the book, and finally

closed it. She rolled nostalgically off the couch. "I'm not going to get to read today?" She sarcastically barked rolling her eyes.

I flashed my hand jumping. Lon took one glance and a smile creeped on her face.

Tak took a step back grabbing her antennae. "He proposed!" Lon screeched jumping with me

(In a loud party of screams and squeals) "Irk! You ARE related to Zim!" Tak yelled trying to yell louder.

Lon stopped. "Do you have a dress?" Lon asked. I nodded. "I think Zim would have liked a picture."

I muttered. 'Dib was so nervous her nearly fainted on me.' I thought chuckling to myself as I did so. Lon screeched again. Suddenly

a deafening thump interrupted our squeals. The silent thump that rings out in a crowd.

My best friend was on the floor

As still as a statue

And as Pale as a human....

_Yes the shortest chapter since my FOP and SB stories (Gasp! I removed those!) Invader Idol 895 words._

_will update very soon, Yaz screwed up EVERYTHING. Yes I chose Sweet Sacrifice, NOT 100 years,_

_How to Save a Life, or even Hello._

_Do not fear this story.....Fear is only in the mind...Be intimidated... (I'm have an opening_

_for this on Youtube....)_


	2. Death

_Oh-No! Tak is apparently unconscious! For those of you who know me and my history with her, Take_

_a WILD guess! Let's see disease experimental test-bunny falls down! Deja Vu!_

_Ahem sorry about, that. I realized something horrifying about that. That was totally random! And I_

_spent DAYS working on that 895 word chapter! I suppose I don't have to remind you..._

_The WHOLE STORY is in Helena's POV. This is one of the few times I know exactly what's happening!_

_Yes I spent time on the name of the disease._

**Squeedilypox: The Ancient Disease**

The elevator slowly came to a stop at the med-lab. I stared at Tak's body that had paled so

quickly. Blue pustules covered her body in a disgusting formation. Lon's pink eyes turned to me

despaired. "Helena you don't think she's...." Lon asked trailing off desperate on resisting the word.

"I don't know...I'm not a doctor." I said quietly looking up, my glasses took on a fogged look as Zim

ran to us. "What the-What happened?!" Zim panicked trying to get Tak out of the stretcher. While

he seemed to panic; I couldn't help but notice: He didn't even seem like there was hope for her in his

eyes. Like he already KNEW. Zim quickly hooked her up to several different machines and took a

sample of her skin. "Uh, Zim? Wouldn't it be helpful to take a sample of the blue pustules?" I asked

walking over to Tak. Zim looked at me with a glare building on his eyes. "NO." He hissed at me

slapping my hand away from Tak, and then proceeded to hiss at Lon. "Dad, maybe we should listen to Helena! We can't cure something without the disease!" Lon argued

Zim sighed, filled with anguish. "Damn it." He muttered under his breath, carrying frustration. I

blinked my Amber eyes and moved over to Lon. "What is it?" I questioned worried. Zim put on a

fake smile for Lon, and took out a different syringe. "Lon come here." Zim requested. Lon blinked

confused and slowly glided through the lab to his side. He took some of her blood and put it under the

scope. He shook his head, obviously frustrated with _Whatever _was going on. "Dad? What's going on?"

Lon asked panicking. "Lon... You remember that disease we would always test you for?" Zim asked

smiling even faker. Lon turned her head to one side. "Yes..." She said confused. "Zim?" I asked

concerned. His smile faded and he motioned for me to move towards him. I faltered in my steps as I

strutted over. "Helena, look inside this." Zim ordered pushing me into the small scope. I put my eye

on it, and jumped. He had a very powerful microscope, I was looking into what could be the most

detailed picture of three different types of cells. One obviously was a skin cell, but the other two were

much smaller, and orange in complexion. "Zim? What am I-" I was interrupted by the machine Tak

had been put on, so we could take her Pak off, started a long series of struggling beeps. Zim ran over

to the machine and put them on a different order on Tak, stopping the panic. "Dad!" Lon, distressed,

cried. "It's okay Lon." Zim lied. His eyes had lost some of their pink glow, he has obviously been

distressed for a while now. Whatever was going on, has been going on for a while now. Lon ran over

and started to poke the pustules. "Maybe if we get rid of these it'll help!" Lon suggested. Zim pushed

her off of them very quickly. "Lon, we should just do what Zim says. Obviously there's some reason-"

I was interrupted by Lon running to me and hugging me. "Helena? What if Mom doesn't make it?"

Lon pleaded, her eyes were red, and her face had started to stain with her tears. I held Lon close to me.

"I don't know Lon..." I comforted, my own eyes burning from the tears I refused to cry. Zim shook

his head looking at the three different types of cells again. Zim turned to me and walked over watching

us. He leaned against the wall, like a wolf outcast from his pack. His eyes turned to the floor, now

consumed in his own problems. His antennae lowered in a depressed position, and he started to

mumble in what only could have been assumed was Irken tongue. Mimi sat right next to him staring

at the ceiling. "Zim, Mimi? What's happening?" I demanded growling. I need to know what's

happening! I've been in the dark for so long! And now they won't tell me what's wrong with my best

friend! Zim shook his head biting his lower lip. Mimi stared at Lon, then to me, then back at Lon.

She focused on Lon and walked away. There was a deafening silence, We all were consumed in our

own problems, although all of them traveled at the heartbeat of my best friend. Lon's Infra-Red eyes

pierced through all of us. Her glare seemed to carry it's own sound. Zim stared at Lon, his stare of

distress seemed to replace with anguish.

One sound started to cut through the silence like a knife. It was one constant long beep. Zim hid

his face in his hand, as Lon's face started to twitch. She let out a scream that would chill the blood,

the horrifying scream of a young girl who has just seen her own mother die. Lon immediately ran

over to Tak crying for her not to die. Lon hugged Tak lightly, tears now forming a large puddle where

she stood. Zim's face was very well hidden in his hands, as if not to show his expression. If I didn't

know him very well...I could have sworn he's crying. He turned around and shut the machine off

slowly. Lon lifted up off Tak's corpse, her once anguished eyes scorched into a glare. "She's dead!"

Lon screeched at Zim. "Lon there was nothing I could do." Zim hissed, refusing to face us. Lon's

eyes burned a hole into my very soul as she turned to me. "He didn't do ANYTHING!" Lon hissed.

I shook my head. "Lon, Zim did a lot!" I excused for him. Lon threw her arms in the air.

"I could have gotten rid of the pustules! Then Mom wouldn't have died! You WANTED us dead!"

Lon hissed pointing an accusative finger at Zim. "I would never dream of such a thing!" Zim yelled

turning around and slapping Lon's finger away. "Lon Zim loved all of you very much!" I barked

pushing them away from each other.

"He's never told us he loves us!" Lon growled at me. I backed off not wanting to get in the middle.

Zim glared at Lon, "Yes I have!" Zim argued. Lon hissed at him. "How do I know you didn't KILL Mom?" Lon hissed. Zim sighed. "Maybe this was an elaborate scheme!" Lon hissed. "Yes." Zim

started sarcastically. "A 12 year scheme." Zim hissed. My head ached, and my body felt faint. I can't

watch my best friends fight. "Guys! Please! I'm begging of you! Stop fighting!" I pleaded holding on

to the table. Zim and Lon backed away from each other, glaring in two different directions. Lon turned.

"How could you kill Mom!" Lon yelled. "Lon! I didn't-"

"Yes you did!"

"Why would I-"

" You always wanted power! Mom got in the way of that! You..." Lon argued. She started a hiss on

her tongue, and in her anger one of the machines exploded into a frenzy of sparks. "Lon calm down!"

I yelled at her. My temples hurt from all this yelling, and it was getting us no where. "MURDERER!"

Lon screamed at Zim. The room fell into silence. Zim's eyes were quiet. No expression. Nothing.

If I had to describe his face it would be one word: Broken.

His spirit was broken.

That's all one could tell.

Lon stormed out. "Lon!" I cried reaching for her. She replied back with a snap. "I'm leaving!" Lon

hissed. "Lon you need to stay." Zim stated. "How do I know you and your _GIRLFRIEND _won't

try and kill me?!" Lon snapped. I retracted my hand hurt by those words. "Lon..." I pleaded quietly.

"Just...Leave me Alone!" Lon hissed. I put my hand on her shoulder, and something quite...Odd

followed. A Pain surged through my finger. It was very quick, but numbed only seconds after. My

hand felt a warm liquid going over it, and stinging. She spit something back into my hand. I turned

to Zim. He stared nearly mortified. "Buh-Bye." Lon hissed smiling her tooth filled smile. I was

horrified to see the blood on it. Slowly I turned to my hand. She had bitten my finger OFF! It started

to feel like she had set fire to my hand. The blood going down my arm was warm. "Holy...SHIT!"

I screamed panicking, causing more blood to flow. "SHE BIT MY ENTIRE RING FINGER OFF!

SOMEONE! CALL THE MEDICS! ZIM!" I screamed starting to hyperventilate. My legs started to

give out, and my head started to spin. "Helena! What the Hell?! Calm down!" Zim hissed sitting me

down. He stuffed a gag in my mouth, but I still continued to hyperventilate. Zim took a clothespin

and put it on my nose. I blinked. "Irk! I don't need anymore trauma!" Zim hissed. I nodded, I mean

the woman he loved did just die. Zim wrapped my finger up in something Irken. "There that should

stop the bleeding." Zim said. He took the gag out, and I sucked in a huge amount of air. "Are you going to scream like a maniac again?" Zim asked.

I shook my head holding up my 4 fingered hand. "Zim can I have my finger?" I asked shakily. He

handed it to me. I nearly vomited right there. His daughter had fucking bit my finger off!

"My God she bit my ring off." I said, putting the ring on my other hand. "She's a Virken." Zim said

as if THAT explained his daughters bout of human num-num-ness. "Their teeth are like knives. And they have a lot of them." Zim muttered. "So...What are you going to do?" I asked. Zim's antennae

sunk behind his head. "I don't know..." He said under his breath. "I'd be glad to help you!" I offered.

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Alright."

**Helena~(Narrating)**

I would wish to apologize for those believing that I am not loyal to Dib. Zim and I were friends,

and thus were not flirting in anyway. One must take into account though that Dib has not made an

appearance. That is only because I'd wish to rather not mention what he's doing at this time. While

Zim handled my wound in the ground level, Dib had found his way into the lab.

He found his way to Tak.

And one flaw with Dib that I could easily point out, is he was hungry for fame. People had dropped

calling him insane after...Brian disappeared. So he did what only it seemed one would do.

He took her. And that's where the first domino fell I guess. He started it.

_Anyone else Like Helena's narrating better? Yes this will ACTUALLY be a short IZ story. Not too_

_short, Long enough to read with multiple chapters, but short enough to carry it's meaning._

_This story will get sad very quick. You know how I know?_

_In two days I've written two chapters._


	3. Dominoes

_Okay so there's more I Dream of Freedom: Nightmares of the Plague. To those that haven't realized_

_this entire Story goes along the song: How To Save A Life. You should probably realize that this_

_chapter. To anyone noticing the Pattern is these are One word chapter titles._

**Dominoes**

Where my Finger used to be appeared to have stopped bleeding, so I walked away. "Helena?"

Zim asked. I turned around, he seems lonely. "What are you doing?" He asked. "I'm going home."

I answered staring at him. He bit his lip. "You'll be back tomorrow won't you?" He forced himself

to ask. I nodded opening the door. "Why, do you want to talk?" I asked. "Something like that."

Zim replied stepping out in front of me. Odd why was he so jumpy? It's like watching a little kid

afraid of the dark in the middle of the night... We paused outside. "Helena, there's something that you

_need _to know!" Zim pleaded. He was acting extremely strange, he couldn't care less about me or

humans.

_Or maybe he's secretly liked me all these years_

My heart skipped a beat at that thought. I'd enjoy entertaining that notion. "Helena make sure Dib-"

Zim got knocked into a bush by no other than, my Fiancé, Dib. "Hello." Dib greeted gazing at me.

I blinked smiling, but my eyes immediately moved to Zim. "So I was thinking-" Dib started, but

was interrupted by Zim getting out of the bush. "Hey! Helena and I were talking!" Zim hissed. I

smiled faintly on the inside. Nothing gets funnier than two guys fighting over me. "Don't be so rude Space boy." Dib barked.

"Me?!" Zim hissed. "Dib that _Was _rude." I told him softly. Dib rolled his eyes and took me by the

hand. _He's so oblivious not to notice my__ 4 fingered__ hand. _I thought rolling my eyes.

But as Dib walked me down the street, I couldn't help but turn around to see Zim staring blankly at

me. Like he'd missed something. I waved at him softly, but Dib took my hand down. Zim's frown

seemed to disappear as he walked inside.

_The next morning_

I woke up around 6 the next morning. Grabbing my glasses, I heard the screeching of Marge

downstairs. Gotta love those forced Foster parents. "Helena! Get your non-exsistant ass down here!"

Marge called excitedly. I got up groggily, and slid downstairs into the first floor of the Bakery.

"What is it Marge?" I asked shuffling my feet. Marge's Black hair was in a bun today and her old

Hazel eyes sparkled. _Heh, Bun. Hazel. Puns. _I thought to myself. "Your future husband's on TV!"

Marge said jumping. I choked. DIB? On TV? I ran over and stared along with the small crowd in

the Bakery.

"Today we have discovered proof of the existence of...Aliens." The Newscast announced.

I gasped and fell backwards shocked. Dib...He wouldn't! How would he....

"Dib is it True you've discovered an alien?" Someone in the crowd asked. Dib pulled up a body.

Tak.

Chills ran down my span, I wanted to throw up, this was sick. "Dib!" I cried. "No! That's Tak!"

I cried.

They started to cheer.

"I know where another one lives if you want..." Dib growled. I threw the remote to the ground as

he read Zim's address. "Helena where are you going?" Marge asked as I grabbed my revolver. I glared.

"To save my best friend." I barked.

I ran down the street, horrified. There were black vans parked in front of Zims base. I growled, and

switched to my sub-machine gun. I ran in, skidding, and looked around. "Let go of me!" Zim hissed.

They had him restrained, and one was holding his Pak. "Oh no you don't!" I barked. They looked up.

"Drop him!" I ordered. "Our orders are to dissect him!" They argued. I pointed my gun at them.

They burst out laughing. Each one pulled out their own pistol, causing me to laugh. "I'm NNY's

daughter! You think _That _will stop me?" I laughed. They opened fire. Dodging the bullets I opened

fire while they reloaded. The one holding Zim fell down, in what horribly appeared to be him trying

to cork the wound. The others stared at each other unsure. They started to run. Laughing I ran to the

door. I'll kill them. "Never lay a hand on my friend!" I growled. I shot down the one with Zim's Pak.

Turning around I watched them run frightened away from the base, away from their own vans.

"Zim are you okay?" I asked. He got off the ground glaring. "No thanks to your mate." Zim hissed.

I crossed my hands uncomfortably. "He's not my mate! We're engaged that's different!" I yelled

blushing. Zim looked away, and walked over and saw a table overlooking a window. I followed over

and sat down. "Zim now seems like a good time to talk." I softly said. Zim glared into space, and then

back at me. "Zim sit down." I said motioning for him to sit in front of me. He smiled faintly and sat

down. He looked out the window. "So what did Tak die of? Do you know?" I asked. Zim sighed.

"Squeedilypox." He muttered. "What's that? It sounds like smallpox!" I asked. A breeze picked up,

causing my hair to blow in his face, and the smell of blood to carry through the room. "It's an ancient disease." Zim muttered.

"It's known as the Natural born disease. It's normally a protein that exists in the Squeedilyspooch."

Zim started, and paused. "The actual virus is in a..." Zim trailed off. I stared confused. "Where?" I

asked. "Placenta." He coughed. I blinked. "Is that why Irkens started-" I got stopped. "I'll get to that"

He hissed. "It existed millions of years ago. When Irkens had eggs. It killed millions of Irkens each

year, and they couldn't stop it." Zim said. "Why?" I asked. Zim scoffed like I was moronic.

"What part of it exists in a reproductive organ do you not understand? We either raise the disease or

go extinct!" Zim laughed. "With the invention of the Pak it saved what little Irkens existed." He

trailed off. "How many existed?" I asked. "3. Two guys and a girl." Zim muttered. I nodded.

"So how does it spread?" I asked. "It's sort of....You know..." Zim trailed off. That could hit me like a

brick. "But when it was a Pandemic it's almost sort of...An airborne Prion." Zim muttered.

I leapt backwards shocked. "A PRION?!" I asked. "It's a virus Prion, that's why I didn't want Lon

touching the pustules. That's how it gets out!" Zim muttered. I started trembling. "Z-Zim I think..."

I trailed off. "Dib popped one..." I trembled. Zim looked off, his antennae popped up surprised.

A loud shot rang through my ears. The sound of a bullet. My temples started to throb as a warm

liquid rolled down my head, one I have already recognized as blood. I opened my eyes, the room was

literally spinning, my hands had 10 fingers each, I saw double, and there was an unbearable ringing.

I wanted to throw up, but I had to hold it in. Gasping I turned to the window, there was already large

pools of warm red blood on it. Zim looked shocked as my thoughts gathered. He was holding a pistol.

The ringing ended, and I couldn't help but stare. "It's okay Zim...I know it's just an accident." I smiled

at him. He nodded smiling and walked off. Turning outside I gasped, The guards...They didn't make

it far past Zita's house before falling dead. A small song echoed through the streets. I climbed out the

window and followed it. I knew this song, it was by The Fray. How To Save A Life.

"_Step one you say we need to talk_

_You walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_Smiles politely back at you_

_Some sort of Window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right..."_

The song trailed off after that. "I know that feeling." I smiled. Turning my head I know what I'll

have to do. Blame Dib. The sun started to set as I heard the song trail off. For now I'll just have to go

back to the Bakery.

"_I lost a Friend...."_

_Okay 3 chapters in two days! Yeah...-_-. Dib totally just killed off the human race. I do feel sorry_

_for Zim. And Helena. This chapter isn't like the others to me._

_I usually don't rush the action to the beginning of the story, but this is a complicated story, so bygones._

_Yeah...I wrote this a long time ago....DON'T JUDGE ME!_


	4. Betrayals

_I'm updating okay? I've been busy! What with my phone having a seizure, Izzy writing me 100s of letters (My god, if I ever became a WORLDWIDE famous author, I wonder if I'd get more E-mails from fans, than Izzy. Not possible, how does an 11 year old write that many letters to ONE PEROSN?)_

_Anyway, this is where the story takes it's more serious turn._

**Insanity.**

I slammed the door to Dib's small apartment. The room was small, barely enough for me to get

enough leg room. I sat down on his small couch and waited. I heard the door creak open and shut.

"Helena?" Dib asked, a slight flirtatious tone in his voice.

"Dib." I growled. I could hear his mood fall drastically. "Yes?" He asked confused. I turned around.

I could hear the blood drip out of my voice much like the wound on my temple, "How _Could you?_"

Dib's face of confusion seemed to try to slice through me like a thousand knives, against a cold, hard,

metal table. "What do you mean?" Dib whined, my glare continued to scratch and gnaw it's way into

his mind. "I watch the news Dib. _How Could You?_" I demanded, Dib's expression sank, he knew that

there was no getting out of this. He knew that I would win. "Tak was not ZIM'S girlfriend/wife/mate

whatever the HELL she is to him, she was MY best friend! She was LON'S mother! Dib!" I screamed

at him, he shrunk down into his seat, a small puppy cornered by a pissed off bull. I stood up and stared

him down. "You took her away from ALL of us! Do you even know the extent of your damage!?"

I yelled pushing him over the couch.

"No." He whined.

"You just DOOMED the human race! Because of YOU we're ALL going to die! Zim, Me, You,

Lon [Wherever she ran off to], Zita, EVERYONE!" I screamed. Dib's face was now confused.

"Helena, my dad just died." Dib muttered. I glared and spat in his face.

"And it's all your fault too. How does it make you feel?" I demanded. Dib shook his head. "Helena.."

He pleaded. I turned away and looked out the window.

The air...My god, the air... it's different.

"Helena, you sound like your father." Dib muttered under his breath. "Dib, the air it's different."

I stated. "The air, feels different, greener somehow, as if...." I sighed in frustration. "Helena..." Dib

started to ask. I silenced him. "Don't you call me crazy, I have with much reason for paranoia."

I told him simply. "I'm sorry." Dib told me. "Me too."

--

The night was cool and damp, silence plagued the streets. Scientists had not come up with the

reason everyone was dying. And no one would believe me. The last theory was something to do with

air conditioners and faulty parts. Several days ago as a matter of fact. Several days, and the human race

had crippled and crumbled to this plague. If I had a rough estimate of the population of earth, it would

be 3. Zim, Dib, and I. Although Zim might have succumbed. Several days ago I heard the news again.

Lon was dead.

The headline was, SPACEGIRL: FOUND DEAD IN CITY BUS STOP. She never even made it out

of the city. Trash was piling up as I started to do my chores again. Just to have the feel of being human.

My thoughts scattered, wondering how Zim took the news, why Dib and I are immune, and

the reason for the plague. The world slowly, but noticeably changed, the poorly built buildings

crumbled, the animals that survived ate the bodies of the dead, it was sickening to watch.

I looked up and heard walking. _Dib? _I thought, he never walks by the bakery. Pink eyes glowed in

the dark, and antennae were barely in sight. "Zim?" I asked relieved. It was silent as he took one step

forward. Suddenly, I was thrown to the side, my wound open again, the loud explosion rang my ears

about a half-second later. I stared up at Zim, a wounded dog staring at it's owner. "Z-Zi Wh-A-Y-"

I stuttered looking for words. Finally they came to me in one sentence. "Zim?! Are you off your nut?!

You could have KILLED me!" I yelled getting up. "That was the intention." He hissed at me. My heart

sank, shocked, what the hell happened? "Why?!" I asked cornered. "Because of your mate." He hissed

again and this time started to pace. "My-Zim! Go take this out with Dib! Actually don't, you'll kill

him." I told him. Zim stared up into the sky. "You are your company, tell me...Hellena." He growled.

"the closest person in your family. Say one day you hear they're _Dead. _And it isn't your fault." He

hissed, referring to Lon. "I live and move on." I answered shakily. Blood started to reach my wrists.

"I'm just coming to make Dib feel MY anguish." Zim hissed getting FAR too close in my private zone.

I stared shocked, he was going to murder me. "Zim! Dib feels your pain, his Sister AND his father

are dead!" I replied. Zim stared off, expressionless. "He doesn't feel my pain..." Zim hissed clawing

my chin. "Not yet."

On instinct my arm jumped for the trashcan filled with pounds of garbage and threw it at Zim, it

knocked him to the ground, and I took off running. Blood was gushing out my temples, and I heard

a horrible sound, the sound of tens of hundreds of bones being crushed into dust. I stopped and saw

Zim, he was not at all phased and got up on his Pak legs to chase me into my grave. Blood rolled down

my face, clinging filled my ears, I was feeling dizzy from my head-wound. I had to stop, I slid to a stop

in front of an alley to try and get myself together. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw it: a cellar.

I ran to it and jumped inside, had he heard me? Had he _Seen _me? I shook the questions off knowing

that he was just following the trails of blood. Any idiot would look into a cellar. I heard soft clinging

outside, he knew where I was. I looked around, anywhere, ANYWHERE he wouldn't look, a

barrel? No. A box? No. My thoughts started to race briefly, and my blood poured harder, my heartbeat

started to drown out Zim's Pak legs.

_What about an Air Conditioning Unit?_

I looked at the box, Perhaps, before they died, they gutted it out when the plague was the "result" of

faulty A/C unit parts. I opened up the top, empty as Zim's soul.

I jumped in and held my breath.

--

I heard loud clinging from outside, finally I heard the creaking of the cellar doors opening, and Zim's

voice slowly, but steadily, ring out into the room.

"Helena...."

I heard him hiss slowly, like he expected me to jump out screaming, he's a fool for that.

"I'm coming for you Helena..."

I looked through the wires of the A/C unit. He was looking in the barrel, I almost sighed, but

remembered I was still in the tunnel.

"I just want to Talk...."

_Talk my ass, that's Bullshit. I'm not going to let him bullshit me again _I thought, remembering the...

'Accident' back at the base, that was no accident, he was trying to fucking kill me.

"You can't hide forever..."

Zim hissed, getting quiet at the end of that. There was a calming silence as I could barely see him

moving his antennae, hearing for breathing, gasping, a heartbeat maybe even. I heard a loud crash,

and a frustrated yell of a mixture of Sadness, and desperation.

_And Pissed off-ness, can't forget the Pissed off-ness._

"Damn it Helena! I'm doing this for Tak! TAK! You remember her?!" He yelled into the air.

"It's your fucking HUSBAND'S fault she's dead isn't it!?" He yelled,

I could hear another explosion, Zim was probably shotting anything big enough (and practical enough)

for a 24 year old to stow away in.

"Fine! Stay here then! I don't give a shit! Because," Zim swung around staring at the A/C unit.

"If I can't find you, I'll find the 2nd person closest to you." Zim hissed. I stared through the wire.

He was staring me in the eyes, and he didn't even know it.

Zim jumped out of the cellar frustrated, I might have very well driven him to insanity.

I climbed out of the cellar and stared off, 2nd person? Who's that?

_Dib..._

_...My father._

What an ironic situation I found myself in, I separate myself from so many people all I have left is...

_Him._

Dad. I haven't talked to the man in 10 years, but the murder rates were at an all time high, so he's

having the time of his life. Perhaps I should let Zim kill him.

_**Or perhaps I should just let Dad kill Zim.**_

_Finally Chapter 4 done, that was a rather epic Chapter don't you think? I feel sorry for everyone here_

_though... anyone else notice Zim is sounding more and more like Princess Mandie? Or a lady that just got cheated on? It's discomforting..._


	5. Apocalypse

_Okay Chapter cinco, And Happy Easter! So let's see The homicidal Maniac VS. The homicidal Widower dude. Let's see who wins, and more Cat and Mouse! This Sub-chapter name is REALLY bad-ass to me, but that's because I know how to read it out loud,_

**Beyond the Reaches of Reasoning.**

**-**

I walked slowly to the shack-like house, my pistol withdrawn. If dad needed any help, I'd be there

to back him up. I slowly opened the door, which immediately collapsed, the common movie sign of

something amiss. I held up my pistol and walked in. Suddenly I heard shuffling of metal, and the door

was back up. "Zim?!" I asked spinning around shocked. I heard...clapping?

-

"Very good Hellena-human. You don't stray far from the ribbon of clichés." he laughed.

-

I almost dropped my pistol in shock at what was before me. His Pak legs were smothered in blood,

he had cuts and bruises all over his body. "But then I honestly shouldn't be surprised." He hissed.

I glared and fired one round of my pistols.

He started to laugh, as the bullets deflected off a force-field his Pak was generating.

"Your weak father tried the same thing." He chuckled messing with something in his hand.

-

I stepped back. "He was a slight trouble to get rid of, but Irkens have handled much worse." He

hissed staring off.

"Don't humble yourself Zim." I snapped at him. "Do you see what I have in my hands?" Zim asked

calmly. Much too calm for an obsessed killer.

I looked into his hands, and immediately dropped my pistol.

-

It was my father's head.

-

"Oh my...." I gasped freezing up. "Now his death was very painful child," Zim hissed. I blinked

and shot another fire to the walls behind Zim. _Didn't Quinn call EVERYONE child?_

I shook off the senseless note, it's the language of the insane.

"I don't mean to cause you pain, just cooperate." Zim ordered.

"Never!" I screamed and jumped out the shattered window.

-

He was chasing me again, I searched the buildings, I can't run forever, I can't hide forever, I certainly

can't FIGHT him, he's faster, stronger, and is a step ahead of every move I make. I need to talk to him.

A mansion came into my view, perfect.

Plenty places to hide, Plenty places to talk without fear of death.

-

I ran inside, and immediately upstairs. I jumped into my best bet, a chandelier. Hoping and praying

it wouldn't fall, I peered over and saw Zim walk in.

"Zim! This madness must end!" I yelled over to him. Zim jumped, slightly startled, but not phased.

He glared into one of the rooms.

"It's not madness Hellena, It's getting even." He hissed and ran inside the other room.

Content that I could outsmart him, I jumped down and into the middle room into one of the plants.

"Tak wouldn't demand this of you!" I cried.

I saw Zim run in, distraught.

"What the Hell..." He muttered confused.

I almost laughed, seems like I'm not the only person to fall in a cliché.

"I believe that I myself have this right." Zim hissed turning towards me. He shot the plant with a laser

and I jumped backwards, out of the plant.

Zim glared and readied to shoot again.

"Wait! Zim! Please! I know how you feel! Don't punish those not responsible!" I pleaded. Zim lowered

his gun and glared, as if he were thinking. "In a way...I guess you are partially responsible." Zim

hissed.

-

I glared, he couldn't be reasoned with?! This was insane! I grabbed my knife, and pushed Zim back

against the wall, he can't shoot an explosive 2 inches in front of him. "Just listen for once!" I yelled.

"Fuck off! And stay out of my business!" Zim hissed, trying to pry me off with his Pak legs. I

bared my grip on him, and lifted my knife. "Damn it Zim! All I've been trying to do is help!" I

yelled. Zim ducked my swipe. "And all you Ever do is make it worse!" Zim yelled, and pushed me

off of him, and into the wall.

-

I got up, my entire body aching, Zim was slightly hesitant to lift his gun again. I needed to catch him

myself then Damn it. "What the hell's wrong Zim? Don't want to hit a girl?" I mocked. Zim glared,

and without a second thought, pulled the trigger. I dodged very narrowly, as the explosion blew up a

plant, and it caught fire.

-

"Nowhere to hide human." Zim hissed. I glared. "And you have nowhere to fire, Zim." I growled,

we were dangerously close for his explosive gun. He chuckled. "I don't give a damn, if I die, if I live."

He laughed, and raised the gun. I gasped and fell into the fire, I felt the scorching pain tear through

my arm like scissors through paper, my entire body grew numb. I opened my eyes, Fire seemed to

engulf the room, I picked up my gun. "If you want me Zim, Come find me!" I yelled and started to

run off, I turned. Zim hadn't even moved a muscle. He seemed to be in a self-induced shock, as if

something horrible just came to his mind. He blinked twice, and walked away from the fire, as if he

gave up on hunting me.

Or just needed a new strategy.

-

I stalked outside Zim's base with a microphone, I find it rather important to make sure I know what he

says. I walked inside the base, Computer ignoring me as if Tak still lived here. "Helena?" I heard

a voice ask. It was a slightly rustic sounding voice. I turned around to see a cat sitting on the couch.

"Mimi?" I asked concerned. "What're you doing here? Zim's out to kill you, you _Do _understand right?"

Mimi asked. I nodded.

"Mimi, you won't tell Zim right?" I asked. Mimi shook her head. "But Helena, don't think for a second

I believe what your...husband, did was right." Mimi hissed. I nodded. "I don't either." I told Mimi.

I heard a light mewing, and turned to my side. Mini M. "Mini M!" I said slightly too loudly, and

picked up the aged cat. "I didn't think you were still alive!" I said laughing. "she's 10 years old."

I heard a voice hiss. I tightened my clutch on Mini M, and turned around _Again. _Zim.

-

"Zim!" I hissed. "Don't sound like the Dib-filth, I _live _here, of course I'm here." Zim hissed. I gulped.

He glared. "Mimi, restrain the human." Zim ordered. Mimi stared at Zim then at me.

"No!" Mimi hissed. Zim blinked. "What?"

"No! I'm with Helena this is irrational!" Mimi said quickly and walked over to my side.

Zim groaned. "Never trust a cat."Zim muttered under his breath, attempting some gallows humor.

"GIR!" Zim yelled. GIR walked in and stared at me. "restrain Helena!" Zim ordered. GIR stared

blankly. "I's on Mimi's side!" GIR said happily, and skipped over to my side.

"Zim! Your own 'family' is taking MY side! Shouldn't this tell you something?!" I yelled.

Zim scoffed and stared. "My family is dead, if you haven't noticed Helena." Zim hissed. I stood my

ground. "What about Mini M? She's your family! She saved your life!" I argued. Zim rolled his eyes.

"Stop stalling Helena, you know I'm going to kill you." He hissed and raised a much smaller gun.

It was a handgun. "A _Handgun? _Zim, I've used bigger guns for _Paint ball. _Drop that ratty gun."

I hissed. Zim laughed. "Irken's prefer simplicity." Zim laughed, contradicting _EVERYTHING _he ever

said in his life. Glaring I pulled out my M-34 cal. pistol, A REAL gun. Compared to his pea-shooter

M-22 cal. Pistol. "Helena! Don't go against Zim with a pistol!" Mimi panicked. "He's using a pea

-shooter." I laughed. "Don't be fooled Helena! Irken's have stronger _Smaller _guns!" Mimi argued.

"What?" I asked.

"That's the equivalent power of a **55 CALIBUR. **You don't have a chance!" Mimi panicked.

-

I stepped back. "Zim! Stop! Please! I thought we were friends!" I panicked, I was NOT going to

outrun that tiny bastard. "Were." Zim hissed and started to pull the trigger. Mini M jumped out of my

hands and on to Zim's face, much like she had when my father threatened Zim. "Mini M!" I cried.

"Forget her Helena! We've got to get away from that gun!" Mimi yelled. "He'll kill her!" I yelled.

Mimi shook her head. "She's old, she was about to die of old age anyway! Now come on!" Mimi

argued pulling me out. I stared back as Zim pulled Mini M off his face,

threw her

and pulled the trigger.

-

-

_Okay call me a bitch, I just killed Mini M, she wasn't that important either, she was SUPPOSED_

_to be important, but eh... Hally upstaged her. Anyone notice another good song for this story is_

_Blow Me Away, By Breaking Benjamin?And this is Week of IDOF, All week I'll be updating this story._


	6. Reminesence

_Okay chapter 6. Wow, this is going by fast, it won't be long until Helena has to fight Zim. Quote_

_of Last chapter "Tiny bastard." Quote of this chapter "Betrayal with a Kiss." Or is that in some_

_other chapter, I don't know. Hey I WRITE this before the chapter._

_-_

_-_

**Hiding from Nothing.**

**-**

"Helena!" I heard Dib panic as I walked in his door. Well it WAS a proper response, I'm missing

a limb, my temples are bleeding, my skin is tanned golden brown, my skin is CHARRED nearly

black, I have Mimi with me, and my dress is torn so high up my shin that I look slutty. "Dib." I

sighed relieved, falling into his embrace. "What happened?" Dib asked. Mimi sat on his couch

watching. "Zim's off his nut!" I gasped and had a spasm. "Helena! Relax! Zim doesn't even know

where I live now." Dib said rubbing my hair, I cried into his jacket. "Dib, I'm going insane, It's been

a year now, and we're all alone." I cried. "Helena it's only been one week." Dib informed my hysterical

self. "Zim's going to kill us all!" I weeped. Dib started to play a little with my hair. "No he won't"

Dib calmly said. "I'll handle him." Dib said looking out his boarded window. "No! **I **Can't even handle

him! He KILLED the man that got kicked out of HELL." I panicked. "Dib, she's right." Mimi said.

"Well it's three against one." Dib told her. "We can kill him if we work together!" Dib happily said.

I shook my head. "An army's too little Dib, we're all doomed, ALL DOOMED." I said muffled by

his coat. "Helena, this isn't like you." Dib told me getting me up. "Dib! He's a step ahead of me!"

I argued. Dib nodded. "I'm always a step ahead of him." Dib reasoned. "No you aren't." I said

confused. "The only person a step ahead of Zim EVER was Tak. The only reason she lost was

BECAUSE of Dib." Mimi explained. "It doesn't matter! Zim's somehow magically COMPETENT!"

I argued. Dib nodded. "It's his love for Tak, if he thinks he's doing something for her..." Mimi trailed

off. "He'll do that by any means necessary. Even if it involves killing the person dearest to you."

Mimi told me. I blinked. "What?" I asked. "Zim would always talk to me, almost as if inflicted by

Mania, his plans to 'avenge' Tak, but always having fights with himself about how he'd have to kill

you." Mimi informed me. "Helena, Earth isn't the only sentient planet affected, The Irkens..." Mimi

started, she exhaled sadly. "Zim's the last Irken. They all died." Mimi said looking off. I blinked.

"Is that why he's all Irkens this, Irkens that, as if he's ashamed of something?" I asked. Mimi nodded.

Dib hugged me closer as if he just thought of something troubling. My temples started to stain his

jacket, and mixed with my tears to create an adobe mixture. The night welcomed silence, as we all hid

away in our homes like God's people from the Tenth Plague. Night welcomed silent screams of regret,

and feeling that death is a very welcome feeling. I felt like giving up and letting Zim slaughter me.

It's not like it won't happen eventually.

-

I left Dib's house that night, to visit Zim again. Perhaps I might get a better look with him either

asleep or out. I more silently creeped through his house, feeling the walls, and barely breathing.

The entire house smelt of blood, perhaps even worse than the house I was raised in, because it was

my blood. My hands felt a book, something of no material value to Zim, maybe even less value now,

for I gave it to him. It was covered in furry dust. As I was taking it out, my hands scraped against

something painful, much less in comparison to my previous wounds, but it still made me bleed. I

pulled my hand out of it, and saw it to be glass. I pulled it out of my skin and looked around.

-

The room was black and it had very little points of interest. Knowing that if Zim caught me again,

he'd have Computer kill him, I walked out with the book and down the street. All the animals were

dead, so there wasn't much to see on the street besides hills of bodies, and mountains of collapsed

buildings.

-

Dib's home was a welcome place to sleep, and even better place to read, it was well lighted

with windows boarded just right so it was dark on the outside. "Mimi what's this book?" I asked

calling her over. Mimi trotted over curiously. "Book? I think that's the album you and Lon made."

Mimi said opening it, oh right. This was a graduation gift from Lon and I. I looked at the pictures,

this was a gift that I'd been making for Zim and Tak for a long time, it had baby pictures of Lon in it.

All the pictures were meaningless now though.

-

I looked through the pictures relishing the joy they temporarily brought me, The day Lon started to

walk, (And promptly throwing water on Lea) The day Lon talked in sentences (And got a fetish

with water) and the day of Lon's 1st birthday, she was already a bright-eyed "7" year old. Further into

the album were pictures of Lon during the painful Irken adolescence, a 5 year old. Her boyfriend

Zack (Who Zim despised with every nerve in his body), Teresa (One of Lon's few friends Zim liked

a little.) The time Lon tried to be a Football player. That really hurt me too, because I'M the one who

signed the slip in Zim's name, so when he found out....Eh...After having a panic attack when Lon was

unconscious, he yelled at me as well. Lon and the entire family when she graduated from Middle

School.

-

I closed the Album, such good times had been taken from me now, but I was filled with a better hope.

Zim had not always been this way, and thus could be changed. A futile thought, I knew that now it's

Kill or be Killed, and So far I'll be the killed. "Mimi, why is Zim impervious to damage?" I demanded.

Mimi stared. "Because if he's concerned, he'll change his tactics." Mimi told me. I blinked.

"So he'll just adapt? I've been going at this the wrong way?" I asked. Mimi nodded and jumped off

the couch. "Mimi do you think he can be reasoned with?" I asked. Mimi turned around and her answer

was as simple as mine were.

"No."

_Wow these chapters are getting shorter, I can't figure out why though, because I love writing this._

_Hopefully Invader Idol will update this week, there have been 5 setbacks, 7 if you count my unrelated_

_problems. (My Phone having a seizure, and being E-mailed once every second)_


	7. Servatis

_Wow, I am totally dragging this out. The rough draft was 4 chapters. Whisper also kinda describes _

_this story. The Sub-Chapter is Latin it means "Save us from Evil"_

_Yes Snows Girl this is for you._

**Servatis a Periculum.**

I waited alone in a hospital room. Daylight had risen, and I had been stealing medications from this

hospital to fix all my growing problems, my malnutrition, my blood loss, my Tetanus risk, And worst

of all, I might be coming down with Squeedilypox. I was constantly sick now, nausea, and pain. All

could be explained easily from the fact I've been maimed. I opened a package of blood in a room. It

was one of the few packages that hadn't clotted, and heartily drank the blood like it was my first drop of

water in a desert. Blood rolled down my lips and chin. I felt like the Pyhrric vampire. Only I actually

Needed to drink this to live, My body was none the better for it. I was golden tanned from my work in

the sun, often using this time to pry open vents to hospitals. Zim had disappeared for a few days, both

bad and good. Good, because I can practice my breaking into hospitals, markets, and clothe stores, Bad

because he might be working on something to kill me. All the possibilities, but I cared for none of it.

I lightly licked my lips of the blood. It provided much needed Iron, Potassium, and all the vitamins

I need that can't be found without processing it. My only fears were blood diseases, I could very well

get AIDS from this, It's the vampiric version of oral sex. I inhaled a large amount of air before I

searched the hospital for all it's drugs, heroin (in light doses), Cocaine (I actually just stockpile it as

a method of safety, the only thing that hurts worse than inhaling it is a splash in the eyes.), Meth,

and my best drug friend: Anesthesia. All of these drugs have saved my life on more than one occasion.

I am not an addict, I genuinely need these. Not to use on my body, no heroin is only for that, and I

sleep on that stuff, it controls the pain much better than codeine or Tylenol. It's only more dangerous,

but my limbs always feel horrible. I use meth to give me the adrenaline to outrun Zim. Cocaine, the

most functional drug, really can live up to it's name. I've had it inhaled a couple times, usually when I

retrieve it, it'll fall out of the bag and the wind'll pick it up, I hate it but it burns Zim's eyes like hell.

I picked up some vials of anesthesia from the shelf and smiled, this is what I needed. My pain is

incomparable every night. My finger will ache with Phantom pain, my temple will throb from the Meth

wearing off, and my legs and arms ache from trying to survive. Whatever a half teaspoon of heroin

won't do for me, anesthesia will. My arms had already begun to ache from days of shelling out this

place. My blood was very thin from all the water I have to drink to survive, so that played a part in it.

In some cases I'd shell out a hospital so hollow, I'd actually have to get what's left of the blood from

a corpse; I was becoming a Pyhrric Vampire, I'd have to cut into a vein in a fresh corpse and suck the

blood out. It was horrible when I'd strike a dry vein, the blood was clotted, and only increased the

sickening copper taste. God Dammit. If this goes on, I won't live to see next year, this is cannibalism.

Only worse, I'm getting Addicted to the blood. I can barely stare at Dib without thinking. "Wow he

looks delicious." It's sick. This was just one of the many Mental conditions I'm developing.

I've actually cooked human flesh.

I put the drug down for a second, to go over how I've acted. It could all be justified! There was a drought, so I must drink what I can find! Animals are dead, and I must have a meal! Earth is looking

like Venus more and more each day. My thoughts clouded with my desperation, I could barely hear

the shuffling of metal outside the window. I held up the anesthesia, ready to tranquilize the nearest

living asshole. I put down everything I held to walk outside the window. My body completely out of it,

walked the edging of the building as if it were normal ground. I couldn't even notice the street 7 stories

below me. My pistol was withdrawn, yet I could barely feel it. Climbing on top the roof, I looked

around. Not even a dead soul. I took out some of my Meth, ready to use it if danger appeared.

Content that I was safe, I looked over the edge, although my depth perception was damaged, I could

still tell that fall would kill me. I calmly threw my drugs over the edge. I had a feeling in my gut, flight

wasn't going to be a ready option anymore.

-

I walked back into Dib's apartment once more. "Dib, Mimi!" I called into it. It was silent. As if I

knew this always happened (Which unfortunately it _Does _) I pulled out my AK-47, a heavy gun for

such a short creature, but I'll be damned if he kills Dib, if he kills Dib it'll be the last thing he lives to

do. I'll rip him apart with my bare hands. It got shot out of my hands, and I turned into a dark corner.

"Come out Zim." I demanded. Like a ghost out of the night, Zim walked out with an unconscious Dib.

I glared at Zim. "Let him go." I hissed. Zim chuckled as if the prospect...were hilarious. "Why?" He

asked. I exhaled exasperatedly. "Because he's the only thing stopping me from killing _you._" I growled

under my breath. Zim stared with a look of confusion. "You can't even protect a damn cat." Zim

laughed referring to Mini M, "I sure as hell didn't hit her." Zim admitted. I looked up confused.

"She leapt out the window, and died of old age." Zim informed me. "Now tell me what it is you'll do."

He hissed aiming a gun in Dib's stomach. Idiot, using a human gun. I threw back my head and laughed,

blood remains rolling down my chin, I looked possessed. "Shoot the bastard!" I ordered much too

eagerly. "Shoot him now! Invoke my reason to not just rip you up on this God Damned floor." I

ordered screaming. Zim's gun faltered as I laughed. He was scared. "If Dib dies, then I'll have to

appropriate." I hissed. Zim pulled the trigger into Dib's stomach, and time seemed to stop.

-

-

-

I saw part of Dib's gallbladder spill to the ground, Blood shot out from his back and stained the

wall. Part of me wanted to scream and cry and commit suicide, yet the other part, the part that holds

me drawn to this madness, always wanted this to happen. "Now what?" Zim growled smiling.

My smile twisted into a toothy smile, and from that to a screaming laugh. Without Zim's reaction, I

leapt on to him and did the one thing I believed defined one's stupidity. I started ripping apart the man

with a gun. He couldn't aim as I picked him up by his neck and my heartless face was ready to murder

him, make up for all the people he killed.

I dropped him on the ground taking his weapon and emptying it. Zim looked up, a bloody mess, and

stared, shocked and confused. Memories flew back at me.

_I stared at a green child, he fascinated me. I wanted to know this alien more, so I decided to join Dib..._

_-_

_Dib wishes for me to become his girlfriend. I stared at Zim and Tak. It was obvious their feelings for_

_each other. I agreed half-heartedly, yet the only thing I wanted was to hold Zim._

_-_

_I stared at Lon, she was a sweet baby, she filled me with glee and sadness, she was so sweet, Zim_

_couldn't help but be fatherly to her. He took great pride in her, yet I knew she bonded Zim and Tak_

_forever. I could never have him._

_-_

I exhaled and sat down weeping at my loss. I could have avenged the 8 billion people on Earth

in one second, yet the fact that I loved Zim prevented me from doing that. I loved Zim more than I

loved Dib, I couldn't kill him.

_--- Dib._

Oh, god, I killed him! I killed him! Zim didn't kill him! **I** told him to kill Dib! He LOVED me!

And I KILLED him! I crawled over to Dib and cradled him in my lap. I weeped and repeated two

phrases in Latin, singing them as if they were a lullaby.

"Servatis a Periculum"

"Servatis a Malificum"

-

Dib moaned and coughed up some blood. My heart sank inside my chest, Zim punctured his lung.

"Helena?" Dib asked. I weeped. "Helena, It hurts." Dib told me. My heart ached and I reached inside

my jacket and pulled out my anesthesia. "I understand Dib." I cried, his blood and guts seemed to

pour out on my dress, and I couldn't even wash my hands. "My stomach..." Dib moaned, it was a

shame, he had no clue he just had surgery on his gallbladder using a lead scalpel. I nodded. "I know.."

I cried. "It hurts so much." Dib muttered. I nodded. "I know Dib." I cried shakily. I fumbled with the

needle to put it in his vein. "Helena...I had a wonderful Dream." Dib said grabbing my chin and

smiling. "I had a dream, we were all together in it. Even Tak." Dib said weakly. He barely had enough

energy to talk. He was so pained, I can't believe I actually thought my pain was incomparable.

-

-- "It was like life before the plague, Tak and Lon were playing, you and I...And a couple other kids."

Dib smiled and coughed up more blood. "Zim wasn't there, there was a man, he housed us all." Dib

caressed my cheek. "Tell me more in the morning Dib, I love you." I told him, getting the needle in his

vein. I pressed it down. "It was painless, I felt so happy, but now it all hurts." Dib told me. My tears

left marks on my cheeks, he was so pale. I almost felt I didn't have to do what I was about to. But

I can't let him suffer.

-

"Go ahead Dib, tell me more." I said kissing his forehead and standing up. "There were two kids, they

looked like us." Dib said reaching for me. I nodded for him to continue as I loaded my gun.

"Their names were Athena and Salacia, they were our daughters." Dib told me. I smiled. Goddess of

Knowledge and War,and Goddess of the Ocean. "It hurts so much," Dib said covering the hole that

part of his Large intestine drooped out of. "I want to see them all again, even the old kids at Skool."

Dib told me. "I want to have my life back." Dib told me. I leaned over and kissed him.

-

I aimed my gun at his forehead, kneeling to do so. "Tell me all about it in the Morning." I told Dib,

my tears started to dry up on my face. "I love you Helena." Dib told me. I nodded tearing up.

"I love you too Dib. That's why I don't want you to suffer." I told Dib. I stood up again taking better

aim. "Helena What're you-" I didn't wait for Dib's response.

-

I simply acted. I clicked the gun and heard the shattering of my loves head, and his brains fall out.

I dropped the gun, and didn't dare turn around. I killed Dib. "I'm sorry." I stated and sat on the floor.

I buried my face in my hands and wondered where...

Where...

Did I go wrong?

-

-

_There's some Military sad parts. I cried while going over this. And speaking of Plagues, I heard there's_

_a Pandemic. I leave for a couple weeks and everything goes to Hell. So I'm giving you some tips on_

_avoiding the Swine Flu._

_Wash your hands with Soap and Water_

_When you bathe use Hot water to burn off some the bacteria._

_If someone you know has a cough or sneezing problem...KEEP YOUR DISTANCE._

_Not eating Pork Products doesn't do Jack shit. It's AIRBORNE. Not FOOD BORNE. _

_O_-, So ironic. Maybe I shouldn't take vacations to other places because_

_EVERYTHING ON MY CONTINENT GOES TO HELL._


	8. Tourniquet

_Yeah. I killed Dib. Bitch at me. You would never guess where I came up with this title, it's a song._

_This is the next to last chapter._

**Tourniquet**

____ I looked at myself in the mirror. Water streamed down my face from the pooled sink. My eyes

had lost their shine, and my face had begun to be lost in the sands of time. I reminiscence on time

lost. My first steps into this god-forsaken city. My first steps into the halls of Skool. And the fucked

up line that connected me to Zim instantly. I put on a black suit and walked out to the Hi-Skool. Where

one could say this all began. It was where everything happened, although it was more correct to say it

started at Zim's house, I befriended Tak in Hi-Skool, I dated Dib in Hi-Skool, I buried Dib in Hi-Skool.

-

**Helena (Narrating)**

**-**

One might easily say I gave up. Walking out in broad daylight with a homicidal maniac on my tail.

I was far from desperation. I had lost everything, yet nothing at all. I was entangled in a complex web,

composed of my love for Zim, my own morality, and the wanting to avenge the 8 billion people on

Earth. So complex that I still loved Zim. I still do. The web was indestructible, only perishable if I,

the black widow that spun these horrible tails, would too perish and become another lost chapter in this

horrible Nightmare God bore me into.

-

____I sat on the top story of the 7 story Hi-Skool, it had many students at one point, a point I fail to

recall. It seemed to suffer a 50 years of aging without having a single month passed. I sighed sitting

over the edge. "All these good times, how they seem to slip away." I whispered to myself. I heard a

reply from behind me.

"Life is so short, but yours wasn't supposed to be." I heard a very familiar voice argue with himself.

Zim.

I gasped and turned around listening to the first civil words since this started. "And her. She was only

a smeet." Zim talked to himself. "Zim?" I whispered, but he could still hear me clearly. He jumped up

immediately, and I could see on his face the same expression he fought so hard to fight a week ago.

-

When Tak died

When Lon ran off.

When Lon died.

-

I could tell now he was crying.

"Why are you here?!" He demanded. I was mortified, I couldn't even feel my heart beating in my

chest. "Zim, please! Listen to me!" I begged. Zim lowered his gun, ready to listen. "It doesn't have-"

He interrupted me. "Leave and I will pretend you were never here. It's not worth it anymore." He

hissed. I shook my head.

-

"Leave Dammit! I'm going to let you go on and LIVE." He yelled. "No Zim, it's not worth it

anymore." I repeated his words. "You have no reason to kill me." I told Zim. He was breathing

heavily, and I could tell he had been far beside himself before I got here. "Zim, our species are dying."

I told him. He blinked unaware of my knowledge. "Who told you everyone is dead?" Zim asked.

"Mimi."

Zim nodded. I took a step closer. "Why did you spare me?" Zim demanded failing to meet my eyes.

I swallowed. "Because Zim," I cleared my throat. "Tell me." Zim stated. "We're all in the same boat"

I lied. Zim could read my eyes that I was speaking falsely. "I've known you long enough. Tell me."

Zim demanded harsher in tone. I walked off away from him. ,"Because, I love you." I coughed not

wishing to face him. I turned around enough for my peripheral vision to spy him. It was not the answer

he expected. "After all of this?" He asked . I nodded. "Ever since I was 12." Another comment Zim

had not expected. "I don't love you." Zim stated, it hurt worse than my losing my fingers, than

watching Dib die, or getting shot. I couldn't tell how it hurt, I couldn't tell where it hurt, It just _WAS_.

It was that unidentifiable pain. It wasn't getting your heart broken, it was your own suspicions

overturning your life to the endless line of hell, all because I fail to let go. "I never have and never

will." Zim told me, it was horrible. He had a touch of HUMOR in his voice.

-

____ I turned around. "Why of course you don't." I said gritting my teeth. "You only love yourself."

I barked at Zim. "Don't sound like Lon." Zim hissed. He was quite unphased by this conversation,

as if he cared nothing for it. "You told Tak you loved her once--twice, then nothing." I growled.

"You never even told Lon you loved her," I barked. "Irkens don't love." Zim muttered. I stood up.

He was holding his gun trivially. "And when the world died, you had to find a way to love yourself."

I barked. "It was all a rouge, just to prove yourself you were still you." I growled. Zim smiled.

-

____ "You don't know how I lived, I threw away myself." Zim informed me, his gun raising. I laughed

a rueful laugh. "You didn't throw yourself away! You disposed of your common sense!" I laughed.

Zim shot a fire, it skimmed me and threw me over the edge. "Don't even pretend you know me." Zim

hissed. "If I were pretending I wouldn't have spared you!" I yelled trying to climb back up from the

Letter K in the sign. "I always thought you'd be dangerous." Zim laughed and walked away.

"But you built your life in a tiny box! And when I toppled it, you couldn't see out of it." Zim laughed.

I tried to slap him, but he was too high up. "you killed Tak!" I screamed at him.

-

Zim's face was astonished at my accusation. "I wouldn't kill her!" Zim hissed. "You knew

Squeedilypox! You knew she was infected! And you didn't help until it was too late!" I yelled my

hands slipping from the edge. "I fucking loved her! I didn't HAVE to let her stay with me! And farther

back!" Zim argued. "I didn't even HAVE to let her fly into space! I could have killed her there!" He

argued grabbing my hands and sinking his claws into them, drawing blood. "I didn't have to let Lon be

born." He whispered. I realized for an instant, Zim _was _more moral than he seems.

-

"I never had to do anything. I knew what was going to happen next." Zim hissed. I struggled to get

up. "It won't use, that letter is smooth, no foot hold." Zim hissed. " I never had to save her in the rain."

Zim hissed. I blinked remembering. "Do you know what's going to happen now Zim?" I demanded.

"You fall off that cliff, and the Irken Empire dies out in a couple hundred years." Zim informed me.

I fumbled around in my sleeve for my knife. I gripped it. "Zim you are truly great." I told him

sarcastically. "All the qualities of Peter the Great and Nero in one body." I growled.

"You can save a ship of drowning people and yet turn your back on your burning civilization at once."

I hissed. "I never was truly Irken." Zim confided in me. He chuckled, and I could have sworn that

he had fire behind him. He was Satan, maybe even worse. My knife itched my fingers. Zim pulled my

head up a little. "Helena now explain to me, did you trust me?" Zim hissed scratching my face. I spat

in his direction, hitting him in the eye. "I used to." I growled.

"You would have done _anything_ for me?" Zim asked

I nodded confused. Zim laughed.

"Here's a lesson Hellena." Zim growled. I glared.

"Trust no one." Zim hissed.

--

-

____ "So this goes back twelve years ago? God, perhaps I should have listened to Lon." I told Zim. He

turned around glaring. "I never said that." Zim hissed.

"It's obvious that this goes back that far," I snapped. Zim waited patiently, his smaller gun withdrawn,

waiting to explain my reason. "You were betrayed, Tak was your crutch." I yelled. Zim rolled his eyes.

"And?" Zim demanded. " Your only reason for living is to make others miserable." I hissed.

Zim got distracted by something behind me, it was strange, as if Zim didn't expect that.

"What?" I asked trying to turn without losing my balance. "Nothing." Zim said quickly, but... Different,

as if there was now hesitation in the gun he was waving around. What he saw..

It...It scared him.

-

"Why're you delaying this?" I demanded. "Because, I know you can't get back up." Zim laughed.

His laugh was unsure, unsteady. "You're insane! I'll get back up!" I yelled. "Then?" Zim asked

mockingly.

"I know you can't kill me." Zim hissed. "And I know you won't kill me!" I yelled, my hands dripped

with sweat, and started to slip. I lost my grip suddenly as the letters beside, aged with water, collapsed.

I grabbed on to the slant on the K. I was quickly slipping, and my life briefly started to flash. Suddenly

I felt a sharp pinching in the center of my hand. My poor hand that's missing most it's fingers. I blinked

and saw I was back at the top, not standing still hanging, but at the top. I stared up, Zim had grabbed

my hand with his Pak legs. I stared confused. "What fun would it be if I let nature kill you?" He laughed.

___ Zim now sat beside me, contemplating, looking over at me every few minutes. Whatever he saw,

I hope for my life that it comes back, because he's obviously scared as Hell. "What?" Zim asked coldly.

I swallowed, "What are you doing?" I asked. Zim stood up having made his mind up.

He exhaled troubled.

"This isn't very fun anymore is it?" I asked unintentionally making fun of Zim. He glared at me, and

started to lift my hands to throw me off. I glared. "You're an ass." I muttered. "Good."

"That's kinda what I was aiming for."

-

-

I quickly drew my knife and stabbed him in the neck. He stared shocked. I quickly pulled him over

the edge, stole his Pak, and threw it on the roof. We hung 7 stories off the ground. I glared at him and

pulled him over the shattered glass, concrete, and large rock. It would impale him. My eyes stared at

him. "Go. To. Hell." I growled at him, he blinked unable to move. I kissed him on the lips on impulse.

Ignoring the fact I just technically raped him, I glared. "And such I seal your hell with a kiss." I said.

I dropped him, and he fell down.

And down.

And into the rocks. I saw them slice through his body, green blood covered the surrounding rocks.

I tried to pull myself above to the roof, but my hand slipped.

-

Knowing that if I just fell, I'd fall into the rocks, left with one option, I slid down into the part of a K

that was over a, open window, but it would be the same drop if I jumped inside, I rocked myself like

a pendulum, forward and back, until I slipped off, outside.

-

-

-

I flew through the sky, slowly slipping out of consciousness, I heard what I thought to be talking.

I squinted at the roof quickly vanishing and couldn't believe what I saw,

Just before I hit the street, I saw...

An angel.

_It is not over yet, and as for the rape thing, rape is known as any sexually related act on a fellow peer_

_against their will. There are two more chapters because I disdain ending on a number that doesn't end_

_in 0 or 5._


	9. Repentence

_That was the shortest Finale. Surprisingly this isn't Epilogue._

**The Last Event: Helena.**

**Narrator**

**___** Reader, for those confused as to how I am writing this when I am dead, I wrote this with my last

strength. 2 years later. I understand that surviving a huge fall is highly unlikely, and I should have been

dead. I didn't die, I lived on for two years, as for Zim, he lived for only 2 minutes after hitting the

rocks. I fell off the roof a couple seconds after Zim, and faded in and out of consciousness....

--

I opened up my eyes slowly, I ached very little in my limbs, I couldn't feel the ground underneath my

bones, which I will assume are shattered. I could barely feel my blood drenching the ground. I turned

to my side and vomited.

It was a horrible mistake, every nerve in my body suddenly felt as though a hatchet had sliced through

them, and I screamed out in pain. I stared in front of me, a shadow. I saw Zim standing over me, his

face expressionless. His boneless legs were behind him, and I noticed he was in front of me lying

down, not standing. He dragged himself to me, the knife lodged in his throat. He had his Pak, which I

realized I must have thrown over my shoulder...Not on the roof. He opened it up and took out a small

chip. He pushed it over to me. I was shocked at his act. "Zim? What are you doing?" I coughed up a

small amount of blood. Zim's Pak had a wire that went out of it, and it sniffed around like a lost dog.

Zim pushed it closer to my back. It had a small scribbled not on it, but I was in too much pain to read.

It attached itself to my back and I blinked, it hurt as it drilled into my back, but I was suddenly filled

with every drug imaginable. The pain numbed. "Zim why are you--" I asked suddenly drowsy. Zim

shook his head. He was horribly pale and had blood puring out of every opening. He barely smiled as

he fell down silent. I sat up and read the note.

_Forgive me._

I blinked staring at Zim. He could've saved himself, he could have gone on living. Instead he gave me

his Pak, I felt a hollow emptiness at the sudden change in feelings. I couldn't help, but feel as if I had

missed something. I lay down drowsy and saw something out of the corner of my eyes.

It was a green Plant.

_Now I wonder what or WHO (You're supposed to figure it out after Who) convinced Zim to repent._

_In the rough draft, Zim actually was just dead, Helena died in the rough draft._

_One more chapter!_


	10. Epilogue

_Doodeedoodeedoodeedoo......._

**Utopian Hell.**

**Zim**

"Why are you doing this?" Helena asked me. I shook my head. My life was over as is. And any

answers, she'll find in that Pak. I held the personality chip in my hand. I fell down and into a dream.

-

-

I stood in front of myself staring shocked by what I could vaguely remember seeing. Tak was standing

behind Helena in a white flowing dress. It was similar to a human robe. She reached out her hand.

"No." Tak hissed, even though she was female, even though it was one word, that one word rang with

an astounding amount of power that echoed through my head. It was the same amount of power that

she had used in her charms to keep me sane. I trembled with the power inside her voice, Lon stood

beside her, in a dark red revealing dress. Her antennae were down and perfectly curled (For once).

Both of them were beautiful in my eyes, Lon in a more...interesting sense of the word, for I had only

seen Irken skin once before, the last time I'd ever dare see it. She collapsed the Letters and glared at

me. I dove quickly to catch Helena on instinct, the powerful voice of Tak echoing through my head.

I stood there watching myself. "Zim." I heard a voice say. I recognized it as Tak. "Tell me." She started,

"What do you see?" Tak asked. "I don't know." I answered truthfully. I felt my hand be grabbed by a

younger hand. Lon looked up into my eyes. "Come father," Lon said. She still wore the dress. It put

me in a deep state of discomfort. "You are without a soul." Lon informed me in a monotone.

Lon stood confused. "I may not collect it." She told me. "This is his Hell." Tak said. I turned around.

"Tak?" I gasped at her words. "He will continue to relive his life. This is his Utopia." Tak told Lon.

Lon dropped my hand. "And his Hell." Lon said soulless. "For all eternity..." I gasped. Tak and Lon

nodded. "We must return to our Lord, Zim." Lon told me. "And we aren't allowed to associate with.."

Tak paused. "You." She told me. "Goodbye Zim." Tak told me and touched my hand. Lon nodded.

"Goodbye dad." Lon told me.

And I turned to watch my Utopian Hell.

_Poor Zim,I'm not sure if he gets what he deserves or not._

_Play Tourniquet for the Credits_

_IDOF3: NIGHTMARES OF THE PLAGUE._

_Characters and Inspirations:_

_Helena: Tisvana Vickey Allen_

_Zim: Zim_

_JthM: JthM_

_Tak: Tak_

_Lon: Desiree Allen (Last I remember)_

_Mimi: Gwendolen Quinn Jackson_

_Mini M: A dog_

_GIR: GIR_

_Dib: Dib_

_--_

_Songs Used:_

_How To Save a Life: The Fray_

_Tourniquet: Evanescence_

_Lacrymosa: Evanescence_

_Sweet Sacrifice: Evanescence_

_--_

_Story Inspirations:_

_I Am Legend_

_Final Fantasy IV: The Spirit Within_

_Moi of course,_

_--_

_Thanks to:_

_-_

_Yaz: For whom without this Story might have been much more depressing_

_Rosolion: Because he's the reason this is much more depressing_

_Izzy: For being a kid that ignores the rating._

_SnowsGirl: For being my friend and being hemophobic._

_Revan blackheart: for reading all of my stories._

_Jhonen Vasquez: For not killing me._

_--_

_FF circa 2009,_

_{WNP}_


End file.
